undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel (The End)
''"My name... is Danny St. John" '' Daniel to the group. Danny (Daniel) St. John is the main character in Dixonlovessquirrels' The End. Pre-Apocalypse Almost nothing is known about Daniel's life before the apocalypse, other than him being the owner of an insurance company and being a player of baseball. He lived on a farm with his family. Post-Apocalypse Daniel wakes up to an intruder in his home. He goes to confront them, but the person is mutilated. They almost kill him, but he kills them at the last second. He faints, but when he wakes up he hears screams. He runs towards them and is confronted by two people. He is knocked out and brought to their base. They tell him their names, Charlotte and Mac, and they offer to go with him some of the way to his hometown in Macon. He walks outside with them once they hear gunshots, but it turns out to be one of their people. Daniel starts to get restless, and he wants to leave as soon as possible, but he is informed that they will be leaving within a week. In the third episode, they have to leave because a horde of walkers enter the base. They end up being saved by Peter's group, and stop at an abandoned gas station. They later find a church, and they stay there when a priest brings them in. After the church group reveal themselves to be bad, Daniel says that his real name is Danny St. John. In Season 2, Danny is kidnapped by the bandits, and made eat Charotte's body. He is eventually let out, but must watch a girl die. He meets back with the group, who are going to the church. Danny tells them that everyone is infected, leading them back to where they buried Darren. They get caught once again, but make an escape before anything bad happens. After Elle dies, they find a town and are welkcomed by Jeff Grimes. They go oout on a hunt, but are caught by Nicholas, who kills Xander. But they are saved by the Dixon brothers. In Season 3, Danny meets one of Nicholas' men, Dean, and realises he had met him before. He tortures Dean. Peter later goes to Jeff's house, finding Jeff dead, and finding an eaten body, most likely Dean's. Danny is nowhere to be found. After Peter and Mac find him, they get split up. Mac stays with Danny, and after a close encounter with Nick's men, they make it to the farm. He gets back into the farming business as does Mac. There is still tension between them, but Mac must keep quiet. After Nicholas fins their house, Danny is forced to tell the truth to his family. Trivia *Daniel is the first character to be introduced. *He used to play basketball. *He owned an insurance company. *He currently uses Charlotte's rifle. *Daniel is the first non-original character in The End. *His real name is Danny St. John, a character that appeared as an antagonist in Episode 2 of Telltale Game's The Walking Dead. *The episode "Solitary" marks the first time he has eaten another human. *The episode "One of Us" marks the first time he meets Jolene. Category:The End Characters Category:Characters